Skylanders: Pocket Army
Skylanders: Pocket Army '''is a spin-off Skylanders game for the tablets and the Nintendo 3DS developed by Vicarious Visions. The version for the tablets was released October 7th, 2016, while the version for the 3DS was released a little later, around the holiday season. This was the confirmed sequel for '''Skylanders: Battlegrounds. '''This game, however, features no figures or merchandise to go with it. This is because in this game, you play as the enemies, and your goal is to destroy decoy villages and practice and train in combat until you have fully powered your armies and they are unstoppable! This game is greatly inspired by '''Clash Of Clans and Plants vs Zombies. The Story When Kaos and his minions aren't attacking Skylands, what do they do? They train for their next battle, of course! The infamous Lord Kaos has now assigned all-new challenges and training courses for his armies to complete, and now, with Skylanders: Pocket Army, you can command, create and battle with your own army of monsters! You can even take it on the go, and bring the action with you! You can battle with friends! Many epic new challenges await you, Portal Master! Can your armies handle it? How To Play In the game, your main objective is rather to destroy the entire decoy village, or score a certain amount of points. When playing a level, you can get a full of the village, and you also can zoom in or focus on different areas. You start the level by spawning an enemy to start the battle. Each fighter costs gold, and you start the level with 50 gold, which is just enough to afford a simple fighter, like a Chompy, Grinnade, Lob Goblin or Greeble. ''' Once a fighter is placed, you have to command them and tell them what to attack. This can be done by tapping on anything that flashes blue when placing an enemy. Anything that acts like this is something the fighter can attack and destroy. Once they know what their mission is, they will run at the target and hit it until they destroy it or die. You earn more gold by destroying things, or by having your army destroy a treasure chest, which sometimes appear in a stage. You can also summon '''Gold Gizmos, '''which are machines that extracts solid gold for you to use out of the ground. Each piece of gold from the ground is worth 50 gold. You want to get as much gold as possible so you can afford bigger, stronger fighters. Each fighter does something different, some explode, or fight, or even drops bombs from above! But beware, some villages might have defenses that can take out your fighters! These include turrets, bombs, trap doors, and more dangerous things. Every village has a giant, defensive wall built around it, which needs to be destroyed before anyone can get to the decoy village inside. However, some enemies can use attacks that can go over the wall, allow them to bury under the wall, or simply blow it up! The Fighters There are many, many fighters in this game. Some are stronger or bigger than others, but they all have one thing in common: They are all from previous games. That's right. Just about every single enemy you have seen in every Skylanders game are in this. Each one with special abilities, every fighter is unique. ''Every fighter is listed below, as well as other important information:'' Trolls: * ''Troll Warrior:'' '''Cost: '''100 gold - '''Toughness: '''Medium - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Hits things with clubs. * ''Troll Shooter:'' '''Cost: '''125 gold - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Shoots things from far away. * ''Trolling Thunder:'' '''Cost: '''200 gold - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Shoots things from close up and far away. * ''Shrednaught:'' '''Cost: '''175 gold - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Chainsaw can cut through walls in seconds. * ''Bruiser Cruiser:'' '''Cost: '''150 gold - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Punches things with fists. * ''Troll Grenadier: '' '''Cost: '''125 gold - '''Toughness: '''Low - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Can blow up walls with a grenade. * ''Smoke Scream: '' '''Cost: '''300 gold - '''Toughness: '''Extreme - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Can burn through things in seconds. * ''Chill Bill: '' '''Cost: '''75 gold - '''Toughness: '''Very Low - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Freezes things and makes them easier to destroy. * ''Threatpack:'' '''Cost: '''125 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Can release missiles that go over walls and home in on things. * ''Lob Goblin: '' '''Cost: '''50 - '''Toughness: '''Very low - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Can throw mines that electrocute things stun them. * ''Shield Troll: '' '''Cost: '''175 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Can protect other fighters and can block projectiles. * ''Troll Dog: '' '''Cost: '''50 - '''Toughness: '''Very Low - '''Recharge: '''Very Fast - '''Action: '''Can burrow under walls and bites things. * ''Trollverine:'' '''Cost: '''375 - '''Toughness: '''Extreme - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Can tear through walls and deflects projectiles. * ''Gun Snout: '' 'Cost: '''250 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Can shoot things from a distance or attempt to kick the wall down up close. ' ''' * ''Mace Major:'' '''Cost: '''150 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Tougher than Troll Warriors. Wield maces that do more damage. * ''Loose Cannon: '' '''Cost: '''250 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Can shoot from far away and punch when close up. * ''Boom Boss: '' '''Cost: '''300 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Medium - '''Action: '''Shoots exploding barrels over walls and at defenses. * ''Cadet Crusher: '' '''Cost: 200 - Toughness: '''Extreme - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Tougher than Shifty Sticklers. Wields a mallet for maximum damage. * ''Troll Airship: '' 'Cost: '''400 - '''Toughness: '''Extreme - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Actions: '''Shoots cannon balls and drops bombs. Spawns Lob Goblins on it's own. ' ''' * ''Missile Mauler:'' 'Cost: '''175 - '''Toughness: '''Low - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow -' Action: '''Shoots missiles that track and blow up things. ' * 'Mark 31 Troll Tank: ''' Cost: '''375 - '''Toughness: '''Extreme - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Tougher than Trolling Thunder. Blows up when killed, doing high damage to everything around it, even your other fighters. * ''Inflatrator:'' '''Cost: 175 - Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Punches things. Also can inhale things to grow bigger and stronger. * ''Ratty Rifleman:'' '''Cost: '''125 - '''Toughness: '''Medium - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Shoots things from a distance with far ranged, low powered projectiles. * ''Meteo-Trollogist:'' ' '''Cost:' 200''' '- '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Tougher than Missile Maulers. Shoot exploding clouds which continues to damage and shock enemies with the lightning left behind. * 'Shifty Stickler:' '''Cost: '''175 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Tougher than Cadet Crushers. Wield spears for increased damage as well as more skillful and quick blows. Drow: * 'Drow Lance Master:' '''Cost: '''125 - '''Toughness: '''Medium - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Spears things and can actually stab through the wall. * 'Blade Witch: ''' Cost: '''50 - '''Toughness: '''Low - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Blades cut through walls and can get things on the other side. * ''Blitzer Bully: '' '''Cost: '''250 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Smashes things and catapults Life Spell punks over walls. * ''Drow Witch: '' 'Cost: '''150 - ' Toughness: High - Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Tougher than blade witch and can heal Drow Lance Masters. * ''Goliath Drow:'' '''Cost: '''325 - '''Toughness: '''Extreme - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Tougher than Blitzer Bully. Smashes things when close and can charge through walls. * ''Drow Archer:'' '''Cost: '''125 - '''Toughness: '''Very Low - '''Recharge: '''Very Fast - '''Action: '''Shoots arrows into the air over walls. * ''Drow Zeppelin:'' '''Cost: '''700 - '''Toughness: '''Extreme - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Shoots cannon balls. Flies over walls and drops Goliath Drow on the other side. * ''Pint Size Prodder / Dark Shard Prodder:'' '''Cost: '''75 - '''Toughness: '''Low - '''Recharge: '''Very Fast - '''Action: '''Stab anything in their way with low damage spears. * ''Rush Crusher / Shade Rusher:'' '''Cost: '''200 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Repeatably slam into things with great force. * ''Twilight Twister / Abyss Twister:'' 'Cost: '''100 - '''Toughness: '''Medium - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Spins and slices through things with their razor sharp blades. * '''Witch Pitcher / Pitch-Black Pitcher: ' '''Cost: '''75 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Throw high damage fireballs from a distance. Greebles: * ''Greeble: '' '''Cost: '''FREE! - '''Toughness: '''Extremely Low - '''Recharge: '''Very Fast - '''Action: '''Hit things with sticks. * ''Greeble Screwball: '' '''Cost: '''50 - '''Toughness: '''Low - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Shoots rocks into the air that go over walls. * ''Evilized Greeble:'' '''Cost: '''100 - '''Toughness: '''Medium - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Tougher than greebles. Slices things with knives. * ''Greeble Blunderbuss:'' ' '''Cost: '''150 - '''Toughness: '''Medium - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Shoots cannon balls directly at things. * 'Greeble Ironclad:' '''Cost: '''275 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Smashes through things with ease. * 'Pirate Powderkeg:' '''Cost: '''250 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Very Fast - '''Action: '''Tougher than Greeble Blunderbuss. Shoots bombs for extra damage. * 'Pirate Slamspin:' '''Cost: '''175 - '''Toughness: '''Low - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Spins around and repeatably strikes structures. * 'Greeble Heaver: ''' Cost: '''75 - '''Toughness: '''Very High - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Tougher than Greeble Screwballs and have better aim. * ''Bubba Greebs: '' '''Cost: '''650 - '''Toughness: '''Extreme - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Bubba Greebs can destroy almost anything without a problem. Almost unstoppable. * '''Greeble Car: Cost: '''150 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Drives around and shoots missiles from a distance, or speeds forward and rams right into things. * '''Greeble Doom Jet: Cost: '''280 - '''Toughness: '''Medium - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: Flies high above the battle. Drops down Greebles and sometimes Evilized Greebles from the sky every 20 seconds until it is shot down. Cyclopes: * Cyclops Chopper: '' '''Cost: '''75 - '''Toughness: '''Medium - '''Recharge: '''Fast - '''Action: '''Spins around quickly and rapidly chops things with his ax. *''Electroclops: Cost: '''125 - '''Toughness: '''High - '''Recharge: '''Slow - '''Action: '''Throws high damage, exploding mines of electricity from a distance. * ''Timidclops:'' '''Cost: '''75 - '''Toughness: '''Low - '''Recharge: Very Fast - Action: '''Sends exploding barrels slowly rolling towards things from a distance. * ''Cyclops Chuckers:'' ' '''Cost: '''200 - '''Toughness: '''Extreme - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Throws giant boulders that tear throws things like wet paper. * 'Cyclops Mammoths:' '''Cost: '''325 - '''Toughness: '''Extreme - '''Recharge: '''Very Slow - '''Action: '''Smashes through almost anything. * 'Ice Ogres: ''' 'Cost: '''250 - '''Toughness: '